Thrown Into Oblivion
by AllieMoore
Summary: Nix gets thrown into oblivion by by strange ring. will he be able to save cyrodill? A whole retelling of the game almost every quest i hope with new characters. Better then the summery is i think Please Comment/review


Nix sat at the end of the sewers, to afraid and tired to jump out just yet. He stroked the fur of the abnormally large dead rat he had killed moments before and sighed bringing his knees up to his heaving chest and hugged himself to them. Yesterday he would have never dreamed of even holding a pocket knife, let alone the huge sword he had gotten of the fallen blade. The protectors of the Emperor as they called themselves.

He reached into his pocket, searching for the amulet. Finding it he brought it up to the stream of light that shone through the sewer grate.

The red jewel light up in the suns presence.

And now he was supposed to "save cyrodill", "close shut the jaws of oblivion", and find some doof named Jauffre to ask him about some random 'last son'. He pocketed the amulet and let his head fall back on the wall behind him, sighing.

Just yesterday he had been the happiest person on earth for once in his life. Then 'something' happened...now he was in this strange world.

Nix reached up and brushed his wavy blond-brown hair back, his hand awkwardly hitting against his newly formed ears...what had they told him he was now...a Bosmer or something. Some type of elf. An elf. He groaned

"well, at least it couldn't get much worse. It can't" Nix whispered to himself and the dead rat as he started to crawl towards the sewer grate. It creaked open and he jumped off the pipes edge, quickly shielding his eyes with his hand. The sun was so bright. Too bright. Squinting, he looked around himself. The grays, browns, and grimy shadowed corners of the sewer where replaced with bright greens, an ocean of a sky above his head, and the span of a lake in front of him. A rainbow of flowers dotted the grass and across the lake was some sort of ruin. He turned to looked behind him. Huge stone walls. It was either a castle or some sort of settlement. "Good place to start." Nix shrugged and started to run up the steep hill. He immediately noticed a difference...he was fast, almost too fast. "Something's wrong." he whispered. He sped up his feet, laughing as he did so, then fell, still laughing. "I am an elf."

Giggling behind him joined his, causing him to stand and spin quickly to find where or what the sound came from.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl that stood before him.

She was a cat. Maybe more of a lion, but a cat nonetheless. She had a shoulder length golden mane, and light brown fur with reddish brown stripes. her blue-green eyes shinning brightly. She wore a black outfit with brown leather straps and a dark purple hood.

The cat girl extended her hand and he took it into his, shaking it. "Are you alright, pray?" she asked, still giggling a bit. Nix nodded, squinting his eyes still trying to figure out what she was. "Good. Oh where are my manners. My name is Khaa'Shaa, yours?"

He faltered for a second before releasing her hand and responding. "Yes, ah, Nix...well I used to be Nick, but people here seem to have strange names so...I changed it...you're Khaa'Shaa? nice to meet you...I'm trying to find a guy named Jauffre for this doofus guy in robes that just died...you know him?"

Khaa'Shaa's eyes narrowed. "Doofus in robes? killed. who is this you talk of prey?"

"Well, I guess he is -no was- the emperor...I think. might have just been insane. anywho he got me out of jail. NO, I didn't do anything wrong...its this ring, see?" Nix held up his left hand which had a sparkling onyx ring on one of his fingers to a speechless Khaa'Shaa. "See I used to be, like...somewhere else. yeah, and when I put this ring on I ended up here. I probably sound insane." Nix sat down on the grass below him, looking out over cyrodiil absent mindedly.

The cat shook her head. "The emperor is..._dead_?"

Nix nodded, fowling a butterfly with his eyes. "I guess."

"And you said he told you to go find someone?" she asked.

Nix's eyes lit up and he looked up at her before spastically searching in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Frick, oh yeah...its like some sort of necklace...AHHH!" He let out a triumphant yell as his hand gripped onto the amulet and pulled it from his pocket to show the cat. "It's rather pretty. He told me to give it a dude named jaufree. because he knows of his 'Last son'. You know him?"

Khaa'Shaa's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Do not lose that, prey. but...I will travel with you to the place if you want me to...you do not look like you could kill a mud crab let alone what will want that...if the emperor is dead...by the nine. come, come." She beckoned for him to get up and he listened, with a groan while stuffing the necklace back into his pocket.

As the two walked by the giant stone walls nix frowned. "What is this place anywho?" He asked Khaa'Shaa as he ran his hand across the cool stone.

"That? That's the Imperial City. And stay over here prey!" She hissed, pulling him under the cover of the trees she had been staying under.

His frown deepened as he was pulled into the shade with her. "So we aren't going inside? I need new clothes." he looked down at his dingy gray pants and shirt. "And I think my sword is broken...I think I need a new one. And why are we staying under the trees? it's boring."

She looked at him shaking her head. "You don't need a new sword...Just use your magicka."

Nix's brow creased. "My what now?"

The cat stopped in her tracks causing Nix to bump into her back almost falling over. "You're kidding me, Prey. You where born with it. You're a BOSMER for sithis sake! You should know how to use your magicka!" realizing what she had said -or rather who's name she had said- she stopped talking, hoping that he wouldn't know who it was.

"Sithis? Who's he?"

"No." Khaa'Shaa said sharply. "You don't need to know if you don't already know, prey. Explain why your so clueless as to what magicka is."

Nix would have kept asking about this sithis guy but he decided against it when the look in the cats eyes grew colder. So he flopped down on the ground; Khaa'Shaa sitting next to him.

"I just don't know why I'm here exactly. I mean I was in my room packing. I was getting ready to move. I was happy for once. And then I slipped this ring on myself." He held out he hand, almost glaring at the object before letting it fall back down to his knee. "And I woke up in a prison cell with a blue guy yelling at me. And then a guy in robes came in and said something about me being in his dreams. That I was going to save cyrodill from destruction. And then he died. Guys in red robes. Bunches of them. One of the 'Blades' died. I took this from her." Nix looked over at the blunt blade at his side and then continued. "Before he died he gave me that necklace. told me to give it to a guy named jaufree in a place called weynon priory...that he would know where his 'last son' was...do you know why its so important?" He looked at her.

"Yes, I've heard about it. its a Septim heirloom...if it isn't worn by the Emperor the dragon fires will go out. I've heard bad things happen if they do...But that doesn't explain why you don't know anything about anything." She stood. "Guards...look..we need to keep moving. talk while we walk pray."

Nix looked in the direction she was to see a few men in full armor on walking around the bend. He stood and fallowed the cat.

When they where a good distance from the guards she asked about his magicka again.

"I already told you. I'm not from here. I'm not really mad about not being their anymore though." he said staring absently into the sky.

Khaa'Shaa shook her head but didn't say anything else until a few miles later.

"We are almost there, prey. would you like me to teach you how to use your magicka?"

Nix nodded as he fallowed her over to a large tree.

"Focus now, prey." She stalked around him. "Until all thoughts are from your head"

"I'll try" He said closing his eyes.

the cat placed a warm hand on his abdomen. "focus here now."

Nix nodded subconsciously as his heart beat quickened.

"Now say 'magic'."

As soon as Nix did his head whirled as a heated ball grow in his stomach.

"That's it, now just Hold up you're hand a bit and say 'Magic' again!" The Cat instructed, he listened, barely able to say the word as his stomach muscles violently constricted. When he managed to say the word he felt some of the energy in his stomach spread into his arm. Nix watch, astounded, as the energy came from his fingers forming a smaller, wispy sphere in his palm.

"Good! " The girl clapped her hands together and smiled. "Now...hmmm...lets try 'fire"!"

Nix listened again, whispering the word. his stomach clenched again and his vision blurred as a fiery new feeling formed, taking the place of the magic in his abdomen, and then followed the path to the whiteness in his outstretched hand.

He stared wordlessly at the ball of fire in his hand, a pirate smile played on his face. "This is insane."

"The hunter is not done yet." Khaa'Shaa grinned, knowing he heard his nickname changed. "Aim at that tree. Try for that big second branch. The one with no leaves. Just kind of 'throw' the fire. Go on."

He listened throwing his hand as he would when he played catch with is dog when he was younger. The ball of fire flew out of his palm and conected with the branch, leaving an unsightly black burn on the wood.

Khaa'Shaa patted him on the back. "This hunter is proud." Nix grinned back at her as the queasy feeling in his stomach faded.

"If there's anything you want to know about Tamriel, at all, just ask."

He nodded. "There's a few things." he said laughing. "Like will I always get the 'I'm-gonna-puke' feeling when I make that magic?"

Khaa'Shaa shook her head laughing. "No. You'll get better at it. give it time. come now. where almost to weynon priory. And I'll get you a sword if you still want one."

Nix smile widened as he nodded his head.

Khaa'Shaa laughed, returning his smile. "Are you ready to see Jauffre now Nix?"

He nodded and followed her back to the road.


End file.
